Someone wake me up
by angelerose
Summary: Honey, tu te fais du mal pour rien, et tu le sais."


« Someone Wake Me Up »

Bones

Auteur: Angelerose

Genre: One shot

Rating: Rated T

Pairing : Booth/Brennan

Résumé : « Honey, tu te fais du mal pour rien, et tu le sais. »

Spoiler : Saison 1 à 4

DISCLAIMERS: Pas à moi, j'ai juste emprunté les personnages et la chanson pour la fic.

NOTES: Chanson « Someone wake me up » du groupe the veronicas.

Merci à ma beta Liz.

_We got the same friends  
We're gonna have to see each other eventually  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
My CD's are at your place  
And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
_

« Tu ne peux t'empêcher de le regarder, n'est-ce pas » la voix de ma meilleure amie me sorti de ma contemplation.

« Ange »

« Honey, tu te fais du mal pour rien, et tu le sais. »

Cela je le sais, chaque fois que je le vois, où qu'il vient au labo ou plus généralement quand on travaille ensemble, j'ai toujours le cœur en vrac.

« Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire cela. »

« Faire comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre vous. »

« Oui. »

« Je suis folle. »

« Non, tu es complètement et désespérément amoureuse de lui. »

« Pourtant c'est fini. »

« C'est toi qui la voulu. »

« Je sais bien Ange, mais il fera toujours parti de ma vie. »

« Alors accepte la situation comme tu l'as voulu, parce que tu souffre mais surtout tu le fais souffrir, il essaie de tourner la page. »

« Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien » dit-je en souriant.

« Tu verras ça ira mieux dans quelque temps. »

« Je l'espère. »

Car ce n'était pas gagné, loin de là car elle ne pouvait l'oublier pourtant c'est elle qui avait mis fin à leur histoire.

_  
Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long, how I've been defined_

Trouvant refuge dans le Park jouxtant le musée, elle s'assit sur un banc, au calme loin de tout le monde. Cette situation la rendait malade chaque jour un peu plus, pourtant elle avait décidé pour tous les deux et il avait accepté, peut-être un peu trop facilement d'ailleurs, l'aimait-il encore alors qu'elle savait que pour elle la réponse était oui.

« C'est là que tu te caches. »

Sa voix la fit frissonner, elle le regarda, lui fit un sourire puis il s'assit à coté d'elle.

« J'avais besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. »

« Bones qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien Seeley. »

« J'aime quand tu m'appelle par mon prénom. »

« Je sais. »

« Et maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Nous deux. »

« Nous deux » répéta-t-il un voile de tristesse passant dans ses yeux.

« Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. »

« Tu vaudrais qu'on arrête de travailler ensemble. »

« Jamais » dit-elle en élevant la voix.

« Alors qu'est que tu veux qu'on fasse. »

« Si les choses pouvaient être plus simple. »

« Mais elles ne le sont pas Temperance et dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a voulu rompre. »

« Merci pour ce petit rappel. »

« Je dois y aller, quand tu seras ou tu vas, tu me feras signe ok. »

« Bien sur. »

« A plus tard. »

Il s'éloigna, la laissant seule avec encore plus de questions sur eux. Allait-elle se sortir de ce cauchemar bien trop réel à son goût pour qu'elle puisse continuer comme cela.

_It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?_

Elle avait décidé de sortir pour se changer les idées. Elle choisit d'aller dans un piano-bar, boire et écouter de la musique, bonne combinaison pour oublier les tourments qui l'agitent. Elle s'installa à une table et de suite un serveur vint prendre sa commande.

« Une bière s'il vous plait. »

« Très bien madame. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ce soir le Blue Note était l'endroit où il fallait être apparemment, vu le monde qu'il y avait. Elle sourit, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là mais après réflexion elle voulait juste s'amuser. Elle désirait être juste une jeune femme insouciante et non celle qu'elle était désespérément marié à son travail. Le serveur lui apporta sa bière, elle le remercia puis c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se fit aborder par un beau jeune homme ayant la trentaine.

« Salut, ça fait un moment que je vous observe. »

« Et vous vous êtes dit pourquoi j'irais pas la voir. »

« En effet. »

« Et ? »

« Et je m'appelle Sam. »

« Enchanté Sam moi c'est Temperance. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elle se dit qu'une rencontre d'un soir, ne pourrait avoir de conséquence, elle voulait juste se laisser aller et oublier, l'oublier lui celui qui la hanté depuis leur première rencontre.

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent au travers des volets annonçant une nouvelle journée. Elle se réveilla avec la sensation de n'être pas seul et effectivement elle sentit un corps contre elle, et la soirée lui revint en mémoire avec le mal de tête qui n'était pas loin. Là tout de suite la seule chose qu'elle eut envie de faire été de fuir après coup se laisser aller et passer une nuit avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine n'était finalement pas une bonne idée surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle se sentait. Même si ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle se sentit coupable car pour elle, elle l'avait trahi, il lui avait demandé de trouver une solution avec leur situation parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux malheureux, lui voulait avancer même si ça voulait dire tout seul. Et elle que faisait-elle, elle se jetait dans les bras du premier venu mais ce qu'elle voulait c'est tout simplement oublié et pas compliqué encore plus leur histoire.

« Sam debout. »

« Déjà il est tôt. »

« Je sais mais il est temps de se lever. »

« Ce qui veut dire. »

« Que je dois me préparer pour aller travailler. »

« Et tu n'as pas encore un peu de temps pour rester avec moi. »

« Non Sam. »

« Je pensais que peut-être toi et moi on pourrait se revoir. »

« Je ne crois pas, tu vois cette nuit c'était juste comme ça puis j'ai il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

« Alors tu t'es servi de moi et tu as trompé ton petit ami. »

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé quand à mon petit ami techniquement je ne l'ai pas trompé car je ne suis plus avec lui. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Comme tout histoire, et bien sur tu culpabilises. »

« Je l'aime et il m'aime encore, seulement on travaille ensemble et je pense que les deux ne sont pas forcement compatible. »

« Je suis désolé mais je pense que tu te trompe, les choses sont simples c'est toi qui les compliquent. »

« Peut-être. »

« Ecoute tu ne m'as pas blessé, tu as été honnête et je t'en remercie, tu me plaisais j'espéré que peut-être mais manifestement non, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je souhaite que ton histoire avec ton partenaire s'arrange. »

« Merci Sam. »

« Je vais y aller. »

Il se leva, ramassa ses affaires, s'habilla pendant ce temps là Brennan parti se doucher dans la salle de bain. Elle actionna la douche, et sentit l'eau couler sur elle, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir puis se fermer ainsi Sam était parti c'était peut-être mieux comme ça elle était déjà assez perdu comme cela.

Une fois sortie de la douche, Brennan enroulait dans un drap de bain, s'assit sur son lit, prit son portable posé sur la table de nuit et appela sa meilleure amie.

« Salut sweetie. »

« Salut Ange. »

« Ça va mieux qu'hier. »

« Pas vraiment, je crois que j'ai fais une grosse bêtise. »

« Quel genre de bêtise. »

« J'ai peut-être couché avec le premier inconnu rencontré. »

« T'as pas eu une meilleure idée qui t'es passé par la tête. »

« Je voulait juste oublier. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution en plus je parie que tu sens mal là. »

« Pourquoi tu crois que je t'appel Ange » dit-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Je ne vais pas te féliciter alors qu'on sait toutes les deux à quel point la situation actuelle te touche et le fait souffrir. »

« Tu étais vraiment obliger de parler de Booth. »

« Oui, parce qu'il est aussi mon ami et je ne m'aime pas vous voir malheureux. »

« Excuse-moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ce que tu vas faire. »

« Toujours pas. »

Elles parlèrent encore un petit moment puis raccrochèrent, parler à Angela lui avait fait du bien mais cela ne suffisait pas, elle se sentait toujours aussi coupable, un goût amer dans la bouche, elle sentit les larmes venir, elle s'effondra alors complètement pleurant tout son soul, une situation qu'elle avait induit elle-même, en payant au prix fort les conséquences.

_I still have your old shirt  
You know the one I said I'd thrown away?  
I put it on when I went to bed last night  
Baby, is this where our story ends  
When I turn out the light  
Fantasy and reality fight_

Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée alors elle l'avait appelé pour qu'ils se retrouvent chez elle le soir même. Les heures, les minutes lui parurent bien longues, elle n'avait qu'une hâte c'était que cette maudite journée se termine.

Il arriva à l'heure comme à son habite, toujours aussi élégant, beau et le charme à l'état pure. En se retrouvant face à lui elle se demanda si elle aurait la force de lui parler, d'avoir cette conversation qu'ils devaient avoir depuis un petit moment, les choses devaient s'arranger même si ça voulait dire accepter de laisser Booth faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre et n'être que sa partenaire et amie. Elle refusait de se voir comme son ex-petite amie pourtant c'est ce qu'elle était.

« Ça va bien toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas un oui très convaincant. »

« De tout façon en ce moment tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas et tu sais pourquoi. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là ce soir, je n'aime pas te voir mal. »

« Et moi je n'aime te faire souffrir. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un temps qui fut long pour Brennan, puis il l'invita à passer au salon d'un geste et à s'installer confortablement sur le canapé pour continuer cette discussion qui ne s'annonçait pas être facile.

« Tu n'aimes pas me voir souffrir pourtant c'est ce que tu fais. »

« Si j'avais pu faire autrement. »

« Si tu n'avais pas rompu. »

« On serait pas entrain d'en discuter ce soir. »

« Tempérance les choses ne sont pas aussi compliqués que tu le penses. »

« Disons que j'ai tendance à les compliquer. »

« Si tu ne les compliquais pas ce ne serait pas toi » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je préfère quand tu souris. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. »

« Seeley tu as mal mais moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir oublier qu'on a été un couple mais je n'y arrive pas. »

« Pourquoi puisque c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on se sépare. »

« J'ai voulu qu'on se sépare parce que je pensais que notre relation n'était pas compatible avec notre travail. »

« Je ne me serais pas mis avec toi si je pensais une telle chose, tu sais parfaitement que je suis professionnel. »

« Oui je sais. »

« Mais là n'est pas la question, tu souffres pourquoi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à me considérer comme ton ex-petite amie puis rien que de t'imaginer avec une autre femme ça me rend dingue. »

« Je t'aime, j'aurais du mal à commencer une nouvelle relation avec une autre femme alors que je ne cesse de penser à toi et que tu es la seule avec qui je veux être. »

« J'aurais dû le savoir. »

« J'ai essayé de tourner la page mais en fin de compter je n'aurais jamais cessé d'espérer et surtout de t'attendre. »

« Pardon pour ce que je vais te dire mais sache que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés. »

« Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire. »

« J'ai passé la nuit avec un autre homme. »

Il eut mal en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se leva et alla à la fenêtre et observa ce qu'il se passait dehors.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle se trouvait juste derrière lui, sa voix était un murmure à ses oreilles, la douleur tenace s'était emparé de son cœur.

« Dit quelque chose s'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Simplement pour oublier la situation que j'avais induite mais je sais à présent que j'avais tort. »

« Pourquoi me le dire. »

« Parce que je devais te le dire même si je savais que je te ferais mal. »

_Even though it's over now, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long you have been my life_

« Tu sais bien que je peux t'en vouloir même si ça fait mal après tout on est plus ensemble Tempe. »

« Merci. »

« Qu'est que tu veux faire maintenant ? »

« J'ai simplement besoin d'un peu de temps mais je sais que je veux être avec toi. »

« Prends le temps qu'il te faudra tu sais que je t'attendrais. »

« Tu es un homme incroyable. »

« Seulement ne me fais plus jamais cela. »

« Promis. »

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement lui disant combien il était heureux qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble.

« Reste cette nuit. »

« Je crois que je devrais rentrer Bébé. »

« Et moi j'ai vraiment envie que tu restes. »

Et pour achever de le convaincre, elle l'embrassa, un baiser doux, à peine un effleurement comme les ailles légère d'un papillon qui vous touche.

« Ok mademoiselle. »

Elle sourit à sa réponse et cette fois c'est lui qui l'embrassa, capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné que le précédent. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front, ils se dévoraient des yeux, l'envie au creux du ventre mais ils savaient que cette nuit ils n'iraient pas plus loin que dormir dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

_Oh__, baby you were my first time  
I will always keep you inside_

Elle se réveilla au petit matin, sereine, un magnifique sourire apparu sur son visage quand elle l'entendit s'affairer dans la cuisine, il leur préparait leur petit déjeuner, habitude qu'il avait prise quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle se leva et partir le rejoindre.

« Bonjour. »

« Hello toi. »

Elle déposa un baiser papillon sur son front et alla s'asseoir à table où un délicieux petit déjeuner l'attendait.

« Tu as bien dormi. »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Bien puisque j'étais avec toi. »

« On aura beaucoup d'autres matin comme celui-là. »

« Je te le promet Tempe. »

« Merci d'être patient avec moi et de m'attendre. »

« Je t'attendrais toute ma vie s'il le fallait. »

Par cette seule phrase, il avait dit l'essentiel, l'essentiel d'être ensemble…

FIN


End file.
